


Death Track

by cutie_cake_harry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Carmen - Freeform, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, desease, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie_cake_harry/pseuds/cutie_cake_harry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen is in love with her best friend. Which had benefits in her opinion. Because she's sick, she's deadly sick, and this best friend happens to be the reason why she keeps fighting the disease. But when her friend goes to try out for the X-factor, she lost her will to live. Her friend became famous without her knowing, she spends most of her time in the hospital. She keeps living for three years. But when she meets her friend unexpectedly in a hospital, things change. And Carmen can only hope things change for the better. Or will she fall back into the dark black hole that's called love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Nock Nock

Niall's pov

"hello miss midland, is Carmen home." I asked. Nervously, I hadn't seen Carmen in a long time, for me maybe even too long. I first thought she was avoiding me, but then I called her, and she told me she was sick. So I wanted to visit her before I would leave

"yes she is dear, you want to come in?" Carmen's mom asked. I nodded my head, and she opened the door so I could walk in. I ran up the familiar stairs, and walked to Carmen's room. Carmen had a light pink room, and had white furniture. It looked cute, specially when it was hers.

"nock,nock." I said. I usually never nock, I just called out when I wanted to come in. I quietly opened the door, and saw Carmen lying on her bed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT." Carmen screamed. I chuckled. Was she on her period? maybe I should have taken chocolates with me.

"you." I winked cheekily. She rolled her eyes, and threw her pillow at me. But I dogged away, and it fell somewhere behind me.

"what do you want Horan." she grumbled, and hid her face in one of her other pillows. She had a few pillows in her room, but all of them have met my face at least once. She likes to trow pillows. Her favorite target? Me

"just wanted to ask If you want to hang out today. But I'm not sure now, besides I heard you were sick. So who wants some Niall?" I walked towards her, and sat down. "are you feeling okay?" I whispered.

"I don't know." she Lifted her head and looked into my eyes. Her blue eyes met mine, but hers started to water. A strand of her strawberry blond hair fell for her eyes, and I tucked it behind her ear.

"shhh," I whispered, and embraced her into a hug. I stroke her hair. Her head laid on my chest, as it rose and fell. She quietly sobbed, and I didn't like to see her like this. Not in this stage. "don't cry." I whispered into her hair. She sobbed into my white shirt, leaving a black trail from the little bit mascara she always wore.

She nodded, and whipped her tears. "sorry." she whispered. I gave her head a pat, and she smiled, trough her tears. the tears still visible on her cheeks. I whipped her tears away.

"don't be. You don't have to be sorry." I said, raising her chin so she would look at me. Her eyes were dull, they didn't contain the spark they always held.

"thank you Niall." she smiled weakly. "could you stay for the night." she said with her still weak voice. I nodded my head and took out my phone, dialing my moms number.

"of course, I'll call my mom." I hugged her. I clicked on call, and waited for my mom to pick up. When she finally agreed, knowing I would leave, and it could maybe be my last time with Carmen. I squeezed Carmen in my arms, hugging her tight.

"Niall you're squeezing me, I'm going to choke and blood will be on your hands." she laughed and I laughed too. Her laugh soon became giggling and I couldn't stop myself from smiling because she was so cute.

"sorry." I gazed down into my lap. When she was done. She shove me, and I fell on the ground quickly followed by a pillow hitting me in face.

"don't be, you don't have to be sorry." She mimicked me. I took her hand and pulled it, it made her fall onto the ground. We started to laugh madly 

 

"it's getting dark." I whispered. "we should go to sleep." she nodded her head, and walked to her bed. I placed myself on the mattress her mum laid down next to her bed.

"it was nice having you over Niall." She whispered, as I had turned off the lights.

"it was nice being here, for the last time." I whispered the last part. Hoping she wouldn't hear me. But I knew it had to get out some day. Some day soon.

"WHAT." she shouted, and shot up out of her bed. I saw her silhouette hovering over me.

"I'm leaving for the Xfactor. But they probably won't even like me, so I will get back soon." I took her hand in mine, and flicked with the other the lights on, so I could look in her blue eyes, now filled with joy. Something I hadn't expected

"that's amazing Niall, of course they will like you, you are an amazing singer. I'm going to support you as much as I can." she liked it that I would leave? That kind of hurt. I smiled tightly, knowing she would never mean it in such way

"thanks." I mumbled. She hugged me tightly. And smiled.

I wrapped my arms around her fragile waist. She pulled back, and looked into my crystal blue eyes. Then her eyes moved to my lips, and back to my eyes. Was she going to kiss me? We're just friends, nothing more. She leaned in, was she really going to kiss me? Would I like it? she leaned closer, I could feel her minty breath on my face. She leaned towards my cheek, and kissed it softly. She pulled back, and her eyes quickly looked at the ground. My cheek heat up, and my eyes too followed hers to the ground.

This made leaving only harder. Why did she kiss me, but mostly why didn't she kiss me on the lips, I somehow preferred it that way. But this was the last time, so that kiss would never come.

This all happened in a few seconds, but it felt like so much more. Why did Carmen have such an influence on me. She's just my friend nothing more. Right? Even if she was more, it would be to late to figure out.


	2. Chapter 2 London

3 years later

Carmen's pov

"Mom can you give me that glass of water." I reached towards it. I moaned in pain. I hate this hospital bed, I hate my disease. I wish I wouldn't have gotten it, but I think everyone who is sick wishes that.

"Sit still darling, I will get it for you." she gave me the glass of water. I fell back into my pillow as I hold the glass.

"This sucks." I mumbled as I took a sip, and let the cold liquid ran down my troaht.

"Watch your language young lady" my mum scolded me and I laughed silently, my mum can throw a fit if you curse really.

"Mom I'm not a little child anymore." I placed the glass on the table. A little bit water splashing out of it.

"Yes you are." my mom smiled showing her teeth. I rolled my eyes. I sometimes hate my mom. I can't do anything or my mom thinks I'm going hurt myself. Even if this is the last day that I live, I couldn't go to London

"Can I at least go to London." I asked. This topic always made it's way into our conversation, no mater what, I would always bring 'going to London' up. I wanted to go there before I die. Which I never knew when that would be.

"Hun." my mom paused and walked towards me. "I know you want this really badly, but." she sighed. "But we have to leave tomorrow." she said in a much cheery voice. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

"I have bought two plane tickets to London. The hospital pays. and we have our own apartment." My mom handed me two tickets. I looked at them in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me." I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I was so happy, I didn't even know what came over me.

"I'm going to London." I sobbed. I took he tickets and looked at them in awe. The tears still streaming down my face.

"I'm finally going to London." I hugged my mom. And wrapped her close. even if she didn't pay them or even cared that I could go.

"Thank you so much. Now I can finally leave Mulingar." I kissed my moms cheek, and wiped my own. My cheeks were hot and probably red.

"Mom I'm going to London." I screamed happily, pain quickly taking over me but I chose to ignore it.

"But we have to stay in contact with the hospitals there, maybe something could happen. You have to know that dear." my mom placed her hand on top of mine.

"I don't care." I whispered. And shook my head. I don't care if I die there. I just want to see the beauty that is London.

"I'm going to London so I don't care, but I still have to pack." I suddenly panicked, I wasn't ready yet. my bags were empty.

"I have taken care of that, I have packed them so no worries." My mom smiled. I nodded my head. There is still something my  
Mom took care of.

"Thank you mom." I smiled back. I don't even know why mom took care of them, but it meant something to me. How horrible my mom could be. It meant something.

this was going to be perfect, I'm going to London. The most beautiful city in the world, and I'm going to walk around there.

"London."


	3. Chapter 3 Niall Horan

I walked out of a clothing shop. My mom and I were already two days in London. The city was more beautiful then I had imagined. There were people everywhere. Big shops, and long streets. It was truly more then I could ever dream of. I loved the shops, they were just huge. with so many people. but sadly they were also quite expensive.

I walked to a bench and sat down, my mom quickly followed. I placed the shopping bags beside me and took in my surroundings I liked it here, no I loved it. I didn't want to ever leave this place.

"Are you tired?" my mom asked. she looked a bit worried, which I didn't understand. she never really cared about me, because of my disease, she got extra money. like she would spend that on me.

"No, I just need to s-" I couldn't finish my sentence. a pain shot through my veins. I fell on the ground. and gripped in my stomach, but my whole body hurt, I can't that this.

"mom." I begged. but it came out more like a squeak.

My mom had her phone in her hand, and talked to someone on the phone. I wanted to help her, make sure she didn't cry. But I couldn't move. I did my best, not to close my eyes and faint. but it didn't work because everything went black.

 

I opened my eyes, and I was in an unfamiliar place. there were bright lights, and I was sure I wasn't in a hospital room, but maybe some where else in the hospital.

"She's awake." someone yelled. That person bowed over me. she looked with dull eyes, but tried to have and worried face she tried to hide. which she failed miserably at. doctor's need drama classes.

"Hello dear, we're taking you to a hospital. Do you know your name?" she asked she smiled, but her eyes staid dull and the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Of course I'm Carmen Midland." the woman nodded her head, and then gave me some water.

"Thanks, we will try to get you a room, but we're not sure where to place you until we get some information. so if you don't mind you can stay here on the hallway." She said, I tried to move up but I was pushed back onto the stretcher.

"Don't take any risks now miss." the woman said. I wanted to roll my eyes, but didn't. This woman was trying to save my ass. but she wasn't nice at all, even if she tried.

"stay here, and I'll what I can do." she smiled and she walked away. just what I needed, to be allone. not. I took a look around the place and it wasn't modern nor is it old classic. it was plain old ugly. I already hate this place, I hope I can get out of here quickly.

Two boys rushed in. They looked around the room, and then their eyes landed on the lady at the desk, but one pair of eyes found mine. I quickly looked away, as I felt my cheeks heat up. I didn't even know why, maybe because he was quite fit, and guys never looked at me, not even in a disgusting way. not that I mind that point.

"We're looking for our friend Niall horan." one guy with brown eyes said. but I could only see his back.

Niall horan. A friend of mine was named Niall, well he once was my friend, best friend. but also my crush. there were some awkward situations. but he had a girlfriend, not that I could complain I had a boyfriend myself, Niall was never to fond of him.

I shot up, but quickly fell down moaning in pain. They said Niall. Could it be Niall. The guy I met at school. Well the first time I met him wasn't exactly at school. It was at he boys toilet in some posh restaurant. But that time doesn't count.

I watched the boys nod, and they walked towards me. What! they sat on two chairs next to me. WHY? I wanted to cry. I was so awkward, but not that I'm going to talk to them, no way.

"Hello love." one of them said. this was the one who talked at the desk, I remembered his voice.

"H-hello." I tried to look at the guy, and only caught a glimpse of brown curly hair.

"So you're here alone." another voice said. he had an deep, slow accent. it was british, but what would to expect in London, in England. to find someone with an Irish accent. it could though.

"I think I am but I'm not sure to be honest." I say, not knowing if my mom was here or not. the woman actually didn't even tell me where I was. maybe I'm not even in London anymore.

"Come on we have to go to a room." The woman from earlier pushed the stretcher. she took me to a room and placed me to be on my own, now I had time to think. but I still don't like to be alone, can't chance.

What was going to happen with me? But mostly where is Niall, haven't heard from him since he left for the xfactor. he never came looking for me, but I also didn't follow his xfactor journey. but I had to go to many hospitals, plus I once was two weeks out. so it wasn't my fault.That was that question which kept running through my mind. he was the only thing that was on my mind now, but also a those guys from earlier too.


End file.
